


Persuasiveness

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's trained her whole life to control her communications, but there's something to be said for the direct approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasiveness

Years, she thinks to herself absently. She spent years in training for her job, more years in practice, learning how to control her voice, her expression, her body language. To appear open and receptive and non-judgmental. To convince people to tell her things they didn't want to tell her, things they didn't want to know about themselves.

_"Want you."_

She can invite, coax, cajole, direct, guide, assist, draw people out. Her body, her voice, her eyes, and especially her words always choreographed to lead the patient where they needed to go. Where she felt they needed to go.

_"Need you."_

Psychology as a discipline avoided the word "persuasion" because of the negative connotations. Fears people had about letting someone into their heads. The dangers of knowing too much about how people thought, how to convince them to do things. Paranoia about the power to manipulate the will of people falling into the wrong hands.

_His fingers glide over her clit. "Come for me."_

Kate bites down on Ronon's shoulder as she screams, the orgasm searing through her, down to the marrow of her bones. He grins, a wholly masculine, almost feral smile, hands going to her hips to hold her so he can thrust up, find his own release in her body.

There is something to be said for the direct approach.

_She takes his face in her hands. "Open your eyes. Let me see you," she begs him._


End file.
